gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Sam Temple
Brah Fire Fist Bright Hands Mayor School Bus Sam Surfer Dude Boss Brother The laser-shooting surfer man Big Sam Mr. Laser Hands Sam Sam the Hero Man |power =Burning light Sammy Suns Transparent orbs |bars =4 6+ |age =14-16 20 |parents =Taegan Smith Connie Temple Tom |siblings =Caine Soren |romance =Astrid Ellison Anna Taylor |fate =Alive |books =''Gone Hunger Lies Plague Fear Light Monster Villain Hero'' }} Samuel "Sam" Temple is the main protagonist of the Gone Series. After the first poof, Sam becomes the leader until challenged by his twin brother Caine and the Coates students. Sam and Caine fight for power until it becomes clear that the true enemy is the Gaiaphage. Sam moves to Lake Tramonto and helps to defeat Gaia. After the FAYZ, he lives with his girlfriend, Astrid, who he later marries. The two help out the Rockborn Gang in the Monster Trilogy. He was born on November 22nd. Description Sam is of medium build (later described as tall by Michael GrantGoodreads question - Sam Temple is a creature of his DNA (tall, blonde, athletic, moderately smart)) with tanned skin, dark brown hair with lighter streaks and blue eyes. After the FAYZ it is said that he carries more weight in the shoulders and arms. He is usually a happy-go-lucky surfer, but begins to become increasingly stressed, snappy and responsible as the series continues, although he remains loyal to his friends. When the FAYZ ends he becomes unsure of what to do with his life, after having such a large role in the leadership and combat. He is Astrid Ellison's boyfriend, Caine Soren's fraternal twin brother, and the son of Constance Temple and Taegan Smith. Power and abilities Sam has the power of generating green-white light. He can use this to create Sammy Suns or to shoot it in laser beams, which will incinerate almost anything in their path. This is a four bar ability. However, in the beginning, the intensity of this power was hard to control, which made it dangerous and unstable. Sam develops very good aim after he gets used to the power, and he can control it without trouble. In Hero, his morph allows him to create transparent orbs that are impenetrable. These are hollow, very similar to the FAYZ itself. Sam is also a good tactician, as seen on multiple occasions when he comes up with winning battle strategies on the spot. He also has the skill and the bravery to pull these off. Appearances ;Gone After all the adults vanish, Sam, Quinn Gaither and Astrid Ellison begin searching for their parents. Finding nothing, they go to the town square and Sam tries to save a girl from a burning building, but fails because she attacks him with her power, to make fire from her hands. After this Sam, Quinn, Astrid and Edilio Escobar search for Little Pete and find him at the Nuclear Power Plant; soon, Sam reveals that he has a power. After the Coates kids come to town, Sam is put in charge of the firehouse and is betrayed by Quinn, and Sam discovers that he and Caine are fraternal twins. Sam is saved by Quinn and they go into hiding with Astrid, Pete, Edilio and Lana Arwen Lazar until they are captured by Drake Merwin. However, they free the other captives and Sam burns Drake's arm off. Sam prepares for the Thanksgiving battle and fights Caine. He wins, resists the poof, and is elected as mayor. He also begins dating Astrid. ;Hunger Sam begins to suffer from PTSD and depression, mainly due to all the problems he has to solve. Sam and Astrid begin to argue, although they pulled through in Hunger. He begins to suspect that Caine is planning something, and is proved right; however, he loses the ensuing battle. Sam is almost whipped to death by Drake, but manages to make it to the Gaiaphage's lair. After being healed by Lana, Sam becomes a part of the new Town Council. ;Lies Sam discovers Orsay's cult and decides to keep it a secret. He also discovers a gagged Jill, who is in a hole where a now-living Brittney should be buried. Astrid discovers these secrets, which adds to the argument between her and Sam about how to govern the FAYZ, which soon reaches boiling point. They break up and Sam moves out. After the fire of Perdido Beach, Sam leaves town due to having encountered Drake. He is given advice by the wise old hunter living in the woods and is brought back by Brianna, but cannot bring himself to kill Brittney, so he locks her and Drake up. He then resigns from the council. ;Plague in Dekka's shoulder|thumb]] Sam, drunk, kisses Taylor, as he is becoming increasingly lonely and depressed. He agrees to Albert Hillsborough's plan of finding Lake Tramonto, and goes with Taylor, Dekka and Jack. Sam is forced to kill Hunter to spare him from the bugs, and Taylor leaves, but is soon replaced by Toto. Sam encounters the bugs and Drake again, and hurries back to town, where he cuts Dekka open to save her from the bugs. Astrid confronts Sam, and she feels overwhelmed with guilt after she threw Little Pete to his death, hoping to end the FAYZ. Sam tells her that he still loves her, but Astrid walks away into the woods. Sam is deeply saddened by this, but he still gives a speech and Sam, Jack, Edilio, Dekka and Brianna (as well as Diana Ladris) then move to the lake, along with a third of the town. Sam looks for Astrid in his crowd of people, but she is not found. ;Fear Sam decides that he needs to retrieve missiles that he found earlier. He, Dekka and Jack go to find them but discover that it's a trap and someone else has them. Sam immediately suspects Caine. However, he discovers that the barrier is turning black, and writes a letter to Caine and Albert that Mohamed Kadeer is given the task of delivering that proposes an alliance. Astrid returns, and they sleep together. They both come to terms and agree that they love each other, and that they can't fight anymore. However, Mohamed returns, reporting Drake. Sam puts the lake on lockdown, but Astrid runs off to deliver the letter and Sam tries to get Brianna to bring her back. Dekka, knowing that Brianna most likely wouldn't survive running full speed in the dark, tries to stop him but fails until Edilio arrives and, after Sam tells him that because Edilio does not appear to be in a relationship and so wouldn't understand what it's like to care for someone else, Edilio snaps and reveals his increasing irritation about how Sam doesn't keep his personal business personal and is putting his relationship with Astrid before everyone else. Sam is stopped from trying to find Drake as he is the only person that can create light, and everything else is going dark. After it becomes clear that no one else is able to do it, Sam eventually rescues Astrid from where she is stranded near fields of zekes and then joins forces with Quinn and Caine to defeat Gaia Soren-Ladris, Diana, Drake and Penny. He does not succeed on his first attack but stops them from doing anything more than turning the barrier transparent on the second. Gaia, Diana and Drake flee. ;Light Sam and Astrid reconcile and are in love. Sam decides to hunt Gaia down, despite Astrid telling him that she loves him and doesn't want him dying. Astrid makes him promise to her that he will do anything to survive and that they would walk out of the FAYZ together. Sam proposes to Caine that Edilio should replace him as the leader of Perdido Beach; in answer, Caine attacks him but the ensuing fight is stopped by Edilio. Caine reluctantly joins Sam and they collapse the mine shaft, and encounter Gaia on several occasions but keep losing. Eventually, Sam is badly injured and can barely move, but Taylor finds him and asks Quinn to save him. Sam learns that Gaia can only use his power if he's alive and so decides to confront her, content with the fact that he'll probably die. However, Gaia wraps him in chains, but Jack manages to loosen them and Quinn frees him completely. Sam tries to commit suicide but is stopped by Astrid and Edilio. When he discovers that Drake tried to kill Astrid, he tries to kill Drake but, as Gaia and Little Pete are now both dead, Sam cannot use his power. Luckily, Drake's body comes apart now that it cannot be held together, and Sam throws Drake's head into the fire. He is badly injured, and authorities find him on his knees in severe pain. He is brought to a hospital and treated for severe burns. His mother arrives and Sam confronts her about him and Caine, before escaping from the hospital with the help of Quinn to find Astrid. His mother emancipates him, and Sam, Astrid and Diana buy a house, with Sam and Astrid sharing a bed. ;Monster Sam becomes an alcoholic for two and a half years due to trauma, although he eventually stops with help from therapy. It is mentioned that he still lives with Astrid, but Diana has moved out. At the end of the book, he gives sanctuary to Aristotle Adamo and Dekka. ;Villain Sam is now married to Astrid. At the beginning of the book, he is still housing Dekka and Armo, but they soon leave to go stop Dillon in Las Vegas. When Sam discovers Drake is still alive, he buys a shotgun in hopes that it will slow him down if he attempts to attack Astrid. Hero Relationships ;Astrid Ellison Sam first has a crush on Astrid before the FAYZ. After the first poof they begin to grow closer until they become a couple. However, when Sam is mayor and when the Town Council governs the town, they argue increasingly about what is best for the town, until they break up and Sam moves out. They eventually get back together, much closer than before, and are currently living and sleeping together. Sam moves in with Astrid after the FAYZ and it mentions that they got married in the newest book, Villain. ;Quinn Gaither Sam and Quinn are friends before the FAYZ, but after the first poof it becomes clear that they are very different people, and Quinn betrays Sam to Caine. However, he later rescues Sam, although Sam no longer likes or trusts him. They eventually put aside their differences and remain friends. ;Caine Soren Originally, Sam does not like Caine. After learning that Caine is his brother and that Caine wants to rule everyone, Sam begins to hate Caine as much as Caine hates him. After working with Caine to defeat Gaia, the two seem to have a mutual respect, although they still do not like each other. Sam is not seen mourning Caine's death. ;Connie Temple Sam and his mother get along well until she poofs. Sam begins to realize that he hates his mother, as she knew about his power but never mentioned anything more. He refuses to go with the image of his mother that asks him to come to her. After meeting his mother again, Sam is much more confrontational and demands to know why she never told him about Taegan or Caine. They are no longer close and Sam does not live with her. ;Edilio and Dekka Edilio Escobar and Dekka Talent are, essentially, Sam's wingmen. Sam finds Edilio "potentially interesting" before the FAYZ, but soon begins to trust and respect him. Edilio later becomes his equal instead of his wingman. Dekka, however, is content as Sam's "strong right arm", although Sam appears to be helping her now instead of the other way around. Notes * Sam is three minutes older than his twin, Caine. * He is the only character to appear on every original book cover. * Sam is sixteen by the end of the series. He does not mention this. * Sam once considered joining Hunter in the forest. * Sam is not afraid of the dark in Hunger. He likes it, although in Fear ''he becomes afraid of it once more when the barrier begins to turn dark. * According to Astrid, Sam has 23 different uses for the word "dude". * There is an error in ''Hunger when Sam says he was responsible for 332 people before E.Z.'s death. This is actually the number of kids originally in the FAYZ, not the number Sam was responsible for at the time. Gallery ;Trailer images Sam Hunger trailer.png Sam power.png Sam Lies UK trailer.png Plague trailer Sam.png Monster trailer - Power plant.png|Sam in the trailer for Monster ;Cover images Sam Hunger.png|Sam on the back cover of Hunger Sam Temple Light.png|Sam on the cover of Light Sam - Fear back cover.PNG|Sam on the back cover of Fear Sam - Lies.PNG|Sam on the cover of Lies Sam - Plague back cover.PNG|Sam on the back cover of Plague References fr:Sam Temple pl:Samuel Temple de:Sam Temple Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Town Council Category:Main Characters Category:Survivors Category:Mutants Category:Gone Series characters Category:Monster Trilogy characters Category:Gone Category:Hunger Category:Lies Category:Fear Category:Light Category:Plague Category:Monster Category:Villain Category:Hero